


Your Soul Is My Sun

by MarrishxMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jordia, Light Angst, Marrish, OTP Feels, Oneshot, Sarcastic Stiles, Smut, Teen Wolf Universe, attempted humour, hellhound, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan wakes up next to Lydia and realises things can still be ok. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Soul Is My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Some Smut and fluff for Marrish in Jordan's POV, if they started dating after 5x18. it would have been better but ao3 deleted it so I had to restart it hahah but I hope you like it! Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks greatly appreciated! :) - Lyrics from 'Your Soul' by The Rhodes.

_I see you on the blue skies,_

_I need a little sunshine,_

_I fill into your brown eyes,_

_Told you I was your light…_

He played the song lyrics in his head over as he watched the golden sunlight filter through the East-facing window, the beams kissing her strawberry blonde locks. He woke up not five minutes prior. He stroked her cheek with his free hand, the other arm guarding her back from the dangers from outside the window. The sheets and her thin pyjama T and shorts weren’t sufficient protection against the cold. He relished in their warmth, idly trailing his fingers through her hair. He breathed heavily and smelt her shampoo and natural floral sent, he smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly. He was so grateful that she was here, with him now. That she was _alive_.

“I love you.”

He whispered the three little words against her hair, not that she’d hear him in her slumber but he said it anyway. Because he meant it. He smiled at her face, so at peace, so _content_ in her sleep. He gazed at her angelic and innocent expression as she was dreaming. A sudden buzzing noise startled him and he was grateful that it was on silent and just a text. He fished for his phone on his bedside with the hand that was holding her cheek. It was a text from Chris argent.

**_Chris: we’re here. Ready when you are._ **

He means the preserve. Jordan sighed in mild exasperation, he completely forgot. he was supposed to meet the Argents in the preserve at 10am today to show Gerard some of his ‘abilities’ as a Hellhound, such as how when ‘provoked’ his alter ego is ignited and can find the nemeton. There was no way he was going to do nothing about it though, so he was willing to try anything. No way was he going to put the town in such danger, to put Lydia in such danger when he was such a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. He remembered their conversation a few nights prior….

_“Jordan, we need you. You aren’t causing any deaths, the amount of times you have saved me can attest to that. Jordan please, don’t leave me as well…. I need you. Please, stay.”_

Lydia begged brokenly and he didn’t realise just how much she cared for him, particularly until she met his lips desperately, and when he eventually reciprocated, he promised he would never try to leave her again. He vowed it over and over after he had carried her sobbing, limp form in his arms to the couch in his apartment and held her till she calmed down, hushing the whispers in her ear. She’s been staying ever since. Falling asleep in each other’s arms. And so he has been trying to find ways to protect her and the town from himself, without leaving. From that moment on, he realised that whatever affected him physically or emotionally also affected her, another connection they have. So he hasn’t told her as to what lengths he’s allowing the Argents to go to should he lose what little control he has. Again.

 

_No, I don’t wanna talk about it,_

_I don’t wanna listen all that much…_

 

He answered Chris’ text.

**_Parrish: I’ll be there soon._ **

He was grateful when he saw on the clock on the dashboard it was 9:40. That was enough time – his thoughts were interrupted as she arched her back and stretched, he froze, not wanting to wake her, glancing at her ivory skin tinted golden under the soft light, almost creating as halo around her. She snuggled further into his bare chest and she somehow tangled her legs with his and ensnared his waist. As much as he loved the feeling and loved how comfortable she was, he wondered how on earth he was supposed to get up without waking her. The peace was finally broken when her phone rang, making him jump and she groggily opened her eyes, meeting his gaze with a soft smile. She peeled away reluctantly to answer her phone, a low growl escaping from her throat.

“What.”

She answered hoarsely. He couldn’t help but smile at her sour expression. Stiles.

_“Somebody’s not a morning person.”_

He heard a muffled voice on the receiving end.

“No, I do not care to be woken up before 11 on a Saturday morning, stiles.”

He laughed as he rose from the bed, unable to hear stiles as he put on a shirt and fresh pants in the bathroom. He wondered how long their odd little routine would continue for and if their new found relationship status would get out. Not that he cared about the latter as such, but the former, he never wanted it to end. He came back to hear Lydia say,

“Can’t we all just catch a movie later? Was it so necessary to wake me up now?!”

She asked with high pitched exasperation and stretched her arm out to Jordan as he sat at the edge of the bed, he held her hand rubbing soothing circles. The gesture had earnt him a loving smile in return.

 

_I don’t wanna talk about,_

_I just wanna hold your hand…_

 

“You were being sarcastic? Well how was I supposed to know?! That’s always your tone of voice!”

She said defensively, her voice strengthening as she was waking up. Jordan smiled at the almost sibling-like relationship between her and Stiles, they were so close. Especially when she rolled her big eyes like that. His smile fell short when he saw her face fall, her mouth gaped for a few moments.

“Oh…”

Was all she could respond to whatever he’d told her, Jordan was itching to know but he dared not ask. If she wanted him to know she would tell him in her own time. And besides, it was clearly pack business. Her hazel-brown eyes met his with an anxious flit.

“Ok… I’ll be there in 15.”

She hung up and her slumped shoulders prompted him to gently tug her wrist towards him as he climbed back onto the bed, embracing her as she sat on his lap. After a few moments of silence where she contemplated as he stroked her hair, she spoke up,

“Mason’s the beast.”

He froze for a moment but continued to hold her face tenderly as he met her eyes, tainted with worry as she continued,

“Corey took him before Scott and Liam could get to him to talk it out… so we need to figure something out…”

He rubbed her back gently and she leaned into his touch as he cupped her cheek, gripping at the sides of his shirt.

“Go, they need you. Besides, I gotta head to the preserve, meet the Argents in aboouutt… 12 minutes.”

He glanced at the clock then back at Lydia wistfully. She slid one of her hands up his chest as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips, which she deepened briefly, sending pleasant shivers down their spines. When they pulled away she sighed,

“Ok.”

And he reluctantly rose from his bed and started to leave, he quickly whipped around to see her hugging her knees to her chest and her face fall flat, her strawberry locks cascading behind her shoulder, not quite concealing enough of her face for him not to notice. He strode to the bed to plant kisses on her face and she giggled softly. When he stopped she giggled,

“Go, or you’ll be late!”

She said as she straightened out his shirt collar, tantalizingly flitting her big eyes at his lips, making his breath hitch momentarily. She said coyly,

“I’ll see you later… pick me up from Scott’s when you’re done blazing the woods.”

He would have ordinarily laughed at her light-hearted comment at the end of her sentence but he internally winced – he pushed away the thought though, wanting to see her… _badly_. He nodded and smiled against her lips for one last kiss before he waved goodbye, leaving her to get changed… before he left he heard her hushed voice that sent a thrill through him,

_“I think I might just be falling for you, Jordan Parrish.”_

He walked with a slight skip in his step, beaming, looking forward to the moment she would feel comfortable to say that to him, and when he could say it to her when she’d actually hear…he drove to the preserve, anxiety settling in. He just knew reality had to come crashing back down on them, but maybe, just _maybe_ , they’ll have more time than just this morning to watch the sun come up. But when his thoughts trailed to Lydia, the one thing he’s gotten right in this crazy world, he thought about how her very soul is as pure and fiery as the sun.

Maybe she can be his new sunrise.


End file.
